Darla Snyder (Eden Rising)
Sleep Baby Sleep - Broods | Aka=Darlin' | Status=Deceased | Age=14 | Place=Glenley, Kentucky | Death=Neck snapped and shot in the head by Tom to prevent reanimation after infection via Leigh ("Serpentine Fire") | Family=''Tom Snyder'' (father) Annie Snyder (mother) Kate Kirby (adoptive mother) PJ Shamp (boyfriend) Ash (friend) | Creator=SRHerrera | Actor=Morgan Lily}} Darlene Snyder, more commonly known as Darla, was a main character in Eden Rising. She was Tom Snyder's young daughter, from his first marriage. Small and petite for her age, Darla made up for it in her smarts. Initially a representation of innocence in the world, Darla began to diverge down a darker path and representing cowardice - taking her first life and sacrificing the life of a baby to save her own, as well as running away and avoiding her problems instead of facing them head-on. These events made Darla a bit more volatile and emotional, becoming the center of a conflict arising between her father and his current girlfriend Leigh, who Darla did not approve of due to suspicions she had of something external in her motivations. Darla also pushed away her closest friend, PJ, who only wanted to grow closer to her. Darla's suspicions of Leigh, however, were correct and the two forgave each other in the wake of her arrest. She also reconciled with PJ, admitting she had deeper feelings for the boy other than friendship, finally facing her problems head-on and admitted her faults instead of running away from them. This change of heart was short-lived, however, as Leigh escaped and laced a batch of cupcakes made by Darla for a class project with the virus. As Darla took a bite of one of the cupcakes, the virus went through her system. She slowly began to reanimate, but she had the will to keep fighting to prevent a complete transformation. After infecting a woman in the lobby outside the greenhouse, Darla took refuge by relishing the beauty of her favorite flowers, the lovely snapdragons. Her father arrived and put her down in order to prevent her total transformation. Personality Intellectually speaking, Darla was far ahead of many in her age group due to her intense curiosity and ability to catch onto things quite easily, but she was often a bit dire socially. Darla admittedly didn't have many friends, and emotionally was developing a lot slower than many children her age did in the pre-apocalyptic world because she had always been so protected and safe until Glenley's walls fell. She was quite shy, but often had a very rebellious streak, most likely as a reaction to her sheltered childhood leaving her privy to the temptations of the new world. She was afraid to face many of her problems head-on, preferring to run away from them as a simpler solution. This made her come off as a bit of a coward in intense situations. Darla often made herself the center of attention in situations, but only because she was young and going through many changes quite quickly. Darla's willpower was strong, as she had been through a lot and despite her frustrations was consistently open to forgiveness and trying to make things right, even in her darkest hours. History Pre-series= Darla was born to Tom and his first wife Annie, who tragically passed away in the process of childbirth. Tom felt an intense bond and love for Darla ever since. When Tom married Kate, the two figured it would be easier for Darla to understand if they put up the ruse that Darla was Kate's biological child. It was too much for Tom to bear, to ignore Annie like that, so he decided to tell Darla the truth. Understandable due to her age, Darla was confused by the situation. |-|Season 1= Darla acted the opposite of most children, she was enthralled by the idea of her father dating her teacher, Miss Strauss, going as far as setting up a beautiful dinner for one of their dates. When Glenley's safety was threatened by an outsider, Tom decides to teach her how to shoot just in case, and it comes in handy when Glenley comes under fire and she manages to save her life along with Ash's, who she befriended during this crisis. Darla managed to survive the events of the season and arrive at the airport. However, Darla is left emotionally scarred by Kate's death in the finale. |-|Season 2= In the early episodes of season 2, Darla was bit by an infected soldier. In these events, Darla was amputated and it was shown that her father will go to any means to keep her safe. Continually haunted by Kate's death, Darla was uncomfortable with Sidney's continued attempts at acting motherly, and asked her father to get her to back off. Tom and Sidney split amicably to avoid any conflict for Darla's sake. Darla grew close with fellow young survivor PJ during this time, and he even went to great lengths to make her happy, he traveled to a nearby abandoned farm and brought her a horse she named Princess. When Sidney is killed by an assailant at the airport, Darla felt guilty for her terrible treatment for her. Darla made her first human kill in the second season finale, shooting Maude dead. After this, her relationship with her father began its slow disintegration as she began to mature and doubt his ability to protect people, challenging him by saying she would do a better job as a leader. Apologizing to him, saying she only said these things in a panicked frenzy, Tom assured his daughter not to apologize and to be proud of being forward, and that he would take her criticisms of her to consideration. While escaping during a biter attack, Darla left baby Adam behind after protecting him all this time in order to save her own life. It was clear there is still a deep love between father and daughter, but Darla was obviously catching on to her father's flaws. Darla managed to get on the plane at season's end and arrived at Eden with her fellow survivors. |-|Season 3= An indeterminate amount of time since the season two finale has passed. Darla has since been given a prosthetic hand to replace the one she lost early in season two. She and the others have settled into Eden, and Ash has since moved out of her family's suite. Darla and PJ remained close friends, however, Darla has tried to make new friends. She has withdrawn from her father due to his commitment toward Leigh, and Darla's growing resentment toward her. During a "family dinner", Darla and Tom have a shouting match that results in both Darla and Leigh storming outside. Darla ends up sobbing to Ash, revealing that she understands why he moved out, both admitting they feel like Tom isn't the same person he used to be. She decided after this, to move in with Ash. PJ has shown obvious signs of a crush, and with an initiative going around to get younger people sexually active to start repopulating the world, PJ is teased for not getting Darla pregnant yet while many of their fellow classmates are already expecting. PJ and Darla get into a fight and are forced on a journey outside of Eden to gather scrap metal with Ash as their chaperone. They were ambushed by pirates, and an injured PJ forced Darla to flee after confessing his feelings to her and kissing her. While PJ and Ash are taken captive by the pirates, Darla escapes through the forest. Darla arrived back at Eden, interrupting a United Nations ball for Eden's director, Séverine, announcing that The Serpent kidnapped Ash and PJ. Her father Tom led a rescue mission alongside Leigh, Declan and a Touch Star employee named Victor. Darla stayed with Kitty and Rory in her father's absence, and used this time to mull over her irrational anger toward PJ and feel guilt. When PJ returned, however, their reunion was not as happy as Darla would have hoped. This was due to a maniac going on a rampage through Eden and shooting Declan dead, leaving PJ in a state of shock and suffering from seizures. Darla stayed by his side through all of this. Darla used this opportunity to forgive her father for his involvement with Leigh and apologize for her behavior, as well. When PJ recovered, Darla finally apologized for her behavior. She was part of the laser-tag wedding ceremony PJ and Manila planned for Rory and Kitty. Shortly after this, Leigh kidnapped Rory from his own wedding ceremony and brought him to Tom. Threatening Darla's life, Leigh demanded that Tom kill Rory for her. Despite his initial hesitation, Tom wanted nothing more than to protect his daughter, so he did it. Darla never found out about this, due to her being sent to Manila's suite to finish an assignment involving baking cupcakes with PJ. Here, Darla and PJ admitted their feelings for each other and lost their virginity to each other. During this moment, Leigh snuck into the suite and dropped the remainder of the vials of the virus into the cupcakes, hoping to infect Eden through these cupcakes. Little did Leigh know that Darla would take a curious bite of one cupcake to taste test it. Darla began to feel the symptoms quickly, scaring PJ. She did not want to hurt him, knowing what was coming, so she stormed out of the room and fled to the lobby of the greenhouse. The virus enhancing her physical strength and her rage, Darla attacked a woman in the lobby, biting her neck and infecting her. As the receptionist Lucy tried to call for help, Darla fled into the greenhouse and the woman she infected attacked and disemboweled Lucy. Tom met with his daughter once again in the greenhouse, and she began to cry tears of blood. She stood in front of the snapdragons, her favorite flowers, something Tom remembered in tracking her down here. As he brought her in for a hug, Tom snapped her neck in order to give her a quick, painless death and prevent her reanimation by severing the path from the spinal cord to the brain. However, Darla was still twitching and turning. Heartbroken, Tom was forced to pull his gun and shoot his beloved daughter in the head. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected *Maude *Adam (caused) Trivia *Darla was the eighth main character to die. *Darla was the second amputee featured on Eden Rising, alongside Lori Kitka and Séverine Bangalter. *Durla liked to kulur. **Especially elefunts, gurafs, and tyguhs. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Child Killer